Walls of Insincerity
by Mina52999
Summary: Korra comes home infiriated with Mako, so Pema offers a story that may make things better. Korra and Jinora hear about how Pema and Tenzin came to be. 1 thing the two innocent girls learn- love stories arent about lustful kisses and heartfelt words, for a true romance starts with a barrior, seperating truth..and lies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my very first Legend of Korra fan fiction. It'll be a 2 shot, possibly 3. I'm really excited because I've had this story in my mind for a bit of time. Anyhow, onto the story! **

**Walls of Insincerity**

Slam!

"Auggghhhhh!"

The loud eruption of the slamming door had caused me to drop the dishes I was trying to clean off. The plate shattered on the ground, breaking into a thousand shards of glass.

"What was that?" Jinora asked, using her airbending to pick up the glass for me.

"I think it was Korra" I told her, and my though was proved correct.

Korra stormed into the kitchen, an angry look on her face.

"Pema, I will NEVER understand men" Korra said shaking her head angrily

I took a rag wiping my hands of, then I turned to face her, leaning back against the kitchen sink.

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked, crossing my arms

"They're all idiots!" Korra screamed

"No all of them. The men in my books are all valiant heroes, willing to do anything for the girls they love" Jinora said with dreamy eyes

"Jinora, those are just books. None of it's even real" Korra explained

"Now, Korra. BOTH of your claims are false. Not all men are idiots….but not all men are valiant heroes either" I said settling the argument

Korra clenched her fists.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you're so upset" I said taking a seat at the table across front Jinora, motioning for Korra to sit down. Korra sat down next to Jinora, crossing her arms.

"Well…I…I kind of told Mako that I…liked him.." Korra explained embarrassed

"You like Mako!" Jinora asked…well…screamed.

"Shh!" Korra screamed trying to shush her up

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't really see why you could be angry. Admitting to your feelings is good" I said

"Not when the person that you like says no" Korra mumbled

I folded my hands on the table.

"Oh..I see" I said

"I'm so sorry Korra" Jinora said

"I'm just angry because I KNOW that he likes me. He just can't let go of Asami" Korra said

I sighed.

"Korra, you know admitting to your feelings is the hardest thing for any girl to do….but did you ever stop and think it may be hard for Mako as well? Maybe he's scared to admit that he likes you" I said

"That's stupid" Korra said

"No..it's not. You know, Tenzin and I had to go through a bit of a struggle before we became a couple" I told them

"Really?" Jinora asked

"Uh-huh. In fact, it took your Father 16 years before he realized we were meant to be together" I told them

Their jaws dropped

"I don't think I can wait 16 years" Korra complained, causing me to laugh once more.

"Men can be very insincere when it comes to their feelings" I said, taking a breath

"Girls, I think you're both old enough and mature enough to hear how exactly Tenzon and I came to be" …

_I sat with my legs crossed, eyes closed, breathing in and out. _

"_Ooom, Ooom" I meditated, breathing in through my nose, and out through my mouth. _

"_Very good, students" _

_I peaked my eyes open, just a little bit. Before our class of students was the second greatest airbending master there is…Master Tenzin. Avatar Aang being the first greatest airbending master of course. _

_Master Tenzin opened his eyes, indicating for the rest of the class to do so as well._

"_Good job. Now, remember to always meditate as much as you can during the day. It keeps a steady and focused mind, and it releases stress" Master Tenzin said_

_There was no doubt that Tenzin was attractive. He was probably the most attractive man on the island. Many girls have dreams of being his wife…and I was one of those girls._

_Everybody bowed, then stood, leaving the room. I, on the other hand, had a mission to accomplish. I felt nervous out of my wits. I felt kind of dizzy, and a little nauseous…but mostly scared. So many thoughts were going through my mind,_

"_What if he says, no?"_

"_What if he laughs in my face?" _

"_What if he tells Avatar Aang?"_

_I made my way toward the front of the room, my feet shaking violently._

"_Uhhhh..Master Tenzin…Tenzin…" I said, unsure if I should use formal names or not. _

"_Yes Pema? What is it?" Tenzin asked, getting up from his meditating position _

"_I was wondering if I could…talk to you" I said_

"_Of course. If it's about the correct way to meditate then…"_

"_It's about…feelings" I said, cutting him off_

_I saw a look of discomfort cross._

"_You know Pema, I'm sure my Mother would gladly like to chat with you. I'm not very well with this kind of thing..." _

"_No, Tenzin. I've had this on my chest for quite a while and I just have to get it out of my system..." _

"_Pema,"_

"_I know this may come of as inappropriate but…I..I think I'm in love with you…No, I know I'm in love with you" I blurted_

_Tenzin looked at me with worried eyes, wondering how he could possibly let me down easily. He put his hands on my shoulders._

"_No,you don't" He said_

"_Yes, I do" I said _

"_Pema, this cant…I don't know how to respond to something like this…this is wrong" Tenzin said, shaking his head_

_I clenched my fists._

"_What is so wrong with a women confessing her love to somebody? Please, answer me that Tenzin!" I screamed_

"_Because I'm 36" Tenzin countered, a bit of annoyance in his voice_

"_And I'm 20! So what?" I screamed_

"_So? You're just a child!" Tenzin screamed_

"_I am not a child!" I screamed back _

"_Fine then, you're a young women. Young women should be going out with men their own age" Tenzin said_

"_I don't want them, I want you" I said _

"_Then you're just going to have to get over that. This is extremely inappropriate Pema" Tenzin said, looking down on me _

_I shut my eyes, clenching my fists at my side. _

"_I see…well, I'm done embarrassing myself for one day, so if you'll please excuse me..  
I said, bowing quickly then turning around. _

"_Pema…"_

_I didn't look back, I couldn't, I wouldn't. I didn't want him to see…my tears…_

"I cannot believe Tenzin would do that to you!" Korra shouted

"Yeah, Father is not that mean, is he?" Jinora asked, dumbfounded

"Of course he's not" I said

"Okay, okay, continue the story" Korra said, hungry for more

"_I hate this!" I screamed, throwing a punch at the practice dummy. It was late, almost 2 hours past midnight. While everybody was sound asleep in their rooms, I was out in the arena. That's right, I'm not even an airbender. I could I have had such nerve to even TRY to admit my feelings to Tenzin, the 2nd most powerful airbender in the world. I'm just an idiot! That was possibly..no it was, the most embarrassing moment of my entire life._

_I, being a nonbender, had to train myself physically rather than mentally. Yes, us nonbenders still attended meditation classes everyday, but we still had to train non the less. _

_I threw a punch at a practice dummy, which bounced back, then forward, smacking me to the ground. I felt to the ground, sweat pouring down my face. Just the thought of the whole scene made my eyes well up. I started crying, my tears falling on the arena floor. _

"_Aughh! Aughh!" I screamed smacking the ground with my fists. _

_I hated this. Why had Tenzin been so harsh?_

"_Pema?" _

_I turned my head and the most horrifying thing happened. Avatar Aang, the most important man on the island…was standing there watching me have a melt down. _

_I quickly wiped at my tears with my sleeve, trying to hide the fact that I'd been crying._

"_Avatar Aang" I said, scrambling to my feet and bowing as respectfully as I could. _

"_What on earth are you doing?" Aang asked _

"_Uhh..training" I said_

"_No, you're crying. You're letting off steam. You're upset about something" Aang said _

_I sighed, sitting on the ground once more, and putting my head between my legs. Aang, surprisingly, sat next to me. _

"_So…do you want to tell me why you're doing this?" Aang asked_

_I shook my head_

"_I don't really want to talk about it" I said in a soft voice_

"_Talking about it may make you feel better" Aang said_

_I shook my head no._

"_Why are you out so late?" I asked, looking up_

"_I was meditating" Aang said_

_I nodded_

_Then, out of nowhere…Aang put his arm around me. I looked up at his face, which was smiling in a comforting manner. _

"_You know, something I learned from Katara is, the more you hold it in the more it hurts" Aang said _

_I sighed. _

"_Well…today I…confessed my feelings for somebody" I said _

"_Well…I don't really see what's wrong with that. Did he say no?" Aang asked_

"_Well…yes. But that's not what's troubling me. It's the fact that he rejected me for the wrong reason" I said _

"_What was the reason?" Aang asked_

"_Ummm…well..there's a bit of an age difference…" I said_

"_Who cares about that? Katara and I have a 2 year difference…"_

"_It's a bit more than you and Katara. Actually…it's a lot more" I said_

"_I see…well how much more?" Aang asked_

"_I cant say, because I'm afraid that if I tell you it might give it away" I said_

"_Well…is it more than 10 years?" Aang said_

"_Yes" I mumbled _

_Aang's eyes widened for a moment, and then they went back to their normal cheerful usual look. _

"_I'm not going to lie to you, more than 10 years IS a bit…much" Aang said_

_I stood up._

"_I don't understand! If you love somebody, what does age matter?" I said, opening my arms out hopelessly_

"_You're absolutely right. I wish Tenzin would have the same outlook on love as you do. He's so lost when it comes to feelings" Aang said _

_Just by the sound of his name, my stomach started to get butterflies._

"_You can say that again…" I mumbled under my breath _

"_What was that?" Aang asked_

"_Nothing. Anyways, how should I know. I barely even know Tenzin" I said, looking up into the sky. _

_Aang looked at my face for a minute. _

"_Oh my spirits, it's Tenzin isnt it?" Aang said_

_My heart stopped, as a blush made it's way to my cheeks._

"_What? No way!" I screamed_

"_Yes it is! Oh my...you and Tenzin do have a large age difference, 15 years, no?" Aang said_

_I sighed, defeated_

"_16 years" I corrected_

_Aang laughed_

"_Let me tell you something Pema. My son has such a…way with words, to make everything sound worse than he means them to come out" Aang said_

"_Well he sure cleared that one up today" I said_

_Aang laughed once more._

"_Why don't you come inside with me for some tea" Aang said, offering me his hand _

_I smiled, and without hesitation, I took it. _

"_I would very much like that"_

"Awwwwww! Grandfather Aang is so nice" Jinora said

"You're right, he is. He's the nicest man I've come to meet in my 35 years of living" I said

"Avatar Aang talked to you as if he were your Father" Korra said

"Growing up on the island, all of us children thought of him as a Father" I said

"What's ironic, is that he actually turned out to be your Father…in law" Korra said

We all laughed together

"Okay, now continue the story!" Jinora said

"Pema!" I heard the most familiar voice call.  
"I'll be right there, Tenzin!" I called

I looked at the 2 girls before me.

"I'll finish the story later, I promise" I said

"Wait! But I have to know if things worked out with you and Dad!" Jinora screamed

Korra and I looked at her, with patient looks.

"Oh wait…duh!" Jinora said

We started laughing again. Oh Jinora, so innocent and stuck in her books and fairytales. Some stories don't end with the hero saving his damsel in distress. I sure know that one for sure…

**Tell me what you think. I'll probably have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow. I told you, this is going to be a fast one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter coming at you! **

**Author's note: I just wanted to let it be clear that, RainingOnTheParade was absolutely right. I fixed the mistakes she pointed out. **

**Chapter 2:**

"Goodnight Mommy"

"Goodnight Ikki"

I kissed my daughter's forehead, then I walked toward the door, shutting the lights of on my way out.

Ikki always was the hardest to put to sleep. I had already put Meelo and Rohan to bed. Jinora, being 14, and Korra being 17, I wasn't worried about having to put them to bed. Tenzin hadn't even returned from work yet, so I had the whole house to myself, nice and quiet…

"Pema"

I jumped at the sound of my name, not expecting the sudden sound.

"Korra! Jinora! You scared me" I said

"Sorry Mom" Jinora said apologetically

"What are you girls doing up? It's late already" I said

"We want to hear the rest of the story" Jinora said

"Yeah. Both of us can't stop thinking about what could've happened. How did you and Tenzon make it work?" Korra asked

I laughed

"You two are very persistent" I said

The two smiled proudly.

"Well? Are you gonna tell us or not?" Jinora asked pushing me to sit down on the couch.

"Yeah. We'd like to know how exactly Tenzon liked you, let alone married you, after he totally yelled at you for admitting your feelings" Korra said

I smiled

"Well, there was a party….."

_About a week passed since my conversation with Aang. Everyday I dreaded sitting through a whole class with Tenzin. Or accidently running into him while making my way to the temple. I was so embarrassed, I didn't know what to do whenever I saw him. Usually I'd start to blush, and start to stutter, then I'd run off to no apparent destination. During the meditation classes, I would occasionally open my eyes to take a peak at Tenzin. Sometimes I even catch him looking at me too, then both of us would look away as fast as possible. Though Tenzin never blushed, showing absolutely no embarrassment, I would turn redder than a tomato._

_I had my eyes closed, meditating as deeply as I could. I've never cared much about my meditating, but since my conversation with Tenzin I'd rather have my eyes plastered shut then look at him. As I was trying to meditate with much concentration, I heard murmurs throughout the room. It was beginning to break my concentration, and I could tell it was beginning to break Tenzin's patients._

"_Excuse me, I don't mean to disturb you, but I am trying to meditate peacefully" Tenzin said, a hint of annoyance in his voice_

"_Sorry Master Tenzin" A boy said_

"_I understand you are all very excited for my Father's annual celebration of the day we defeated Fire Lord Ozai, however it cannot distract you from what's truly important. You must try to connect to the Spirits" Tenzin said_

_Oh..he had such a way with words that just drove me up the wall. I'm supposed to forget about him, forget about my feelings, but I just…can't. _

"_But Master Tenzin, only Avatar Aang can connect with the Spirits" a girl said_

"_It is true, that only the Avatar is capable of such an action. Even I cant do such incredible actions, but one can only hope" Tenzin said_

_We all nodded. _

"_That's all for today. I suggest you all go back to your rooms and get ready for the party. It is a very big event in my Father's eyes" Tenzin said _

_We nodded, getting up from our places. I walked out with 2 of my best friends, Konna and Fauna. I made sure to make no eye contact with Tenzin on my way out. On our way out, Konna and Fauna were talking to me about their dresses. They'd already had their gowns planned out before hand. I don't even have a dress to wear. All of them have their Mother's to sew dresses for them. I'd lost my mother when I was young, so I had to rely on myself. My Dad couldn't help me, and I was just as hopeless as he was. _

"_What are you wearing Pema?" Konna asked _

"_Well…I actually don't-"_

"_Pema, can I please speak to you" _

_I froze, my heart skipping a beat. Tenzin stood up, and was looking at me. His eyes bore into mine, making me feel small._

"_Y..yes, of course. You guys go ahead" I told my friends._

"_Okay, we can walk to the party together" Fauna said_

_I nodded, giving them a smile. The 2 girls ran off oblivious to the fact that they'd be leaving me to yet another embarrassing moment._

"_Look Tenzin, you can save it. I know, it was inappropriate of me. I've already apologized" I said trying to look everywhere but at him_

"_It's not that. My Father, do you know him well?" Tenzin asked_

"_Well…I guess we've spoken a few times" I said, taken aback by his question_

"_Hmmm…I see" He said with a nod as if he were deep in thought_

"_Can I ask why?" I asked_

"_No reason" He said with a shrug _

"_Oh…well then, I guess if that's all.." I said, turning to leave_

"_Pema" Tenzin said_

_I turned around, and for some reason I felt an ounce of hope in my heart..which, of course, faded fast _

"_Yes?" I asked_

"_Nothing" Tenzin said. He had something to say, but at this point I'd rather not have to take his pity. _

_I bowed, then left, going toward my own room. I sat down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. Why can't I just get over him? I'm 20 years old for crying out loud. I could be married if I wanted to be! He's 16 years older than I am or god's sake! I should be going out with men my age. I've been asked out a few times in the passed but I always rejected them. Tonight's going to be different though. It's time for me to stop caring about Tenzin, and start caring about myself. _

_I got up, and went over to the sewing machine that sat untouched in the corner. I'll be wearing a beautiful dress tonight if it's the last thing I do! _

_I took out the only fabric I had. It was blue, and was just the right amount for me to make a dress suited for a women my size. I started on the dress…who knew a person could fail that badly, that fast._

"What are you talking about, Mom? You make my dresses beautifully! I love them" Jinora said

"Yeah, and you patched up my shirt perfectly after that terrible match I played against the Wolfbats" Korra said

I smiled

"Ah yes. Let me go on, and you'll see how I got to be so skilled at it" I told my very impatient audience

_I was getting so frustrated by the damn sewing machine. I was getting so annoyed I actually started to scream at the machine. _

"_Why won't you work?" I groaned, hitting the machine with my hand_

_Suddenly it went on, hitting my finger, causing it to cut me. _

"_Ow! Oh, so NOW you decide to work?" I screamed_

"_Pema, you do know the machine doesn't talk back to you, right?"_

_I turned around and saw a very amused avatar standing at my door. _

"_Unless of course it's talking back to you, then we may have a problem" Aang said_

_I laughed, smiling brightly._

"_Sorry. It's just, I cant seem to get it to umm..work" I said_

"_What exactly are you trying to do, because the whole island can hear your screaming" Aang said_

"_Well I'm trying, but terribly failing at making a dress for the party. Everybody has their mother's preparing their dresses for them, or had their mother's teach them how when they were young. I, on the other hand, don't exactly have that kind of luxury" I said_

_Aang looked at me with sympathetic eyes. _

"_Pema, if I could help you, I would. But I don't know a thing about these kinds of things" Aang said_

_I shrugged_

"_I didn't expect you too" I said _

"_However, I'm sure Katara wouldn't have a problem helping you" Aang said_

_My eyes lit up_

"_Really? Would she really help? Because I am in total need" I said_

_Aang laughed_

"_Come along. She's in our room getting ready" Aang said_

_I got up happily walking after him._

"_Hey Aang" I said_

"_Yes?" _

"_Tenzon asked me how well I knew you. Do you have any idea why..?"_

"_Well…I may have slipped in a few good words about you…" Aang said_

"_Aang!" _

_Avatar Aang guided me toward his family's portion of the island. Only the best of the best live here…Tenzin being one of them. He brought me down a long hallway, where 3 doors were on the walls, and at the very end one large door stood. _

"_These rooms are my children's," Aang said pointing to the ones lining the wall._

"_Bumi and Kya haven't been here in a while. They'll be returning for the celebration. It's quite exciting" Aang added _

_Once we reached the large door, he put his hand on the handle. _

"_And this," He said opening the door. "Is mine and Katara's" He finished_

_My eyes lit up as I saw the huge room that was before me. It was the most amazing room I've ever seen. _

"_Aang? Is that you?" _

_Katara walked out of what I presumed was the bathroom. She really is the most beautiful women on the island. She looked as young as ever, not a single grey hair on her head. She had flawless skin, and the best body. She was curvy, and she was chesty. I've developed a bit over my 20 years of existence. I have curves now, and I guess I'm pretty chesty, but not like Katara. _

"_Oh..hello Pema. How are you doing?" Katara asked_

_I must say, I admire how she and Aang know everybody on the island, whether they're relevant to them or not. _

"_Very well, thank you" I said bowing my head respectfully. She was the wife of the avatar after all_

"_Pema is having some trouble with her dress for tonight. Do you think you can help her?" Aang said_

"_Of course. What's wrong with her dress?" Katara asked_

"_Urr..the fact that I don't have one.." I said_

"_Oh. Well, don't worry about that. I'm sure I can make you something" Katara said_

"_Really? Thank you so much!" I said_

_Katara smiled_

"_Come along, I'll show you the fabrics I have and you can choose" Katara said holding out her hand _

_I smiled, gladly taking it. _

"_And you, Mr. almighty avatar should be getting dressed" Katara said to Aang _

_Aang gave Katara a kiss on her cheek. _

"_Yes, dear"_

"So Grandmother Katara taught you how to sew?" Jinora asked

"Yup" I said

"Wow, they were so nice to you" Korra said

I nodded

"They were. I especially admired Aang for his need to help, and Katara for her quick judgment. She didn't even have to think about it, she just said yes and we got to work" I said

"I'm still not understanding how Tenzin fell for you" Korra said

"Yeah. Usually in my books it's love at first sight. Sounds to me like Dad kind of hates you" Jinora said

"That's the difference between books and life, Jinora. You mustn't believe everything you read about. When you grow up and get married you'll understand what I mean. Same for you Korra" I said

The 2 nodded.

"Okay, but keep going, it's just starting to get good!" Korra said

_Katara and I worked on the dress for 3 hours straight. It was made out of blue fabric, very simple, yet beautiful. Katara had me try it on, then insisted on doing my hair. _

"_Honestly Katara, this is too much" I said as she was braiding my hair back in a way I'd never been able to do. _

"_It's fun for me Pema. I love doing your hair. I love making your dress" Katara said_

_I smiled._

_Katara stopped what she was doing then looked at me in the mirror. _

"_Holy crap, I am good" _

_I gasped, hearing such words escape Katara's mouth._

"_What? You don't think Aang and I talk like that. We are human, Pema" Katara said with a laugh, causing me to laugh._

"_Stand up, let's see!" Katara said_

_I stood up, twirling around and posing in a humorous way. _

"_You look so beautiful Pema!"_

_It was strapless, fitted on the top, then when it reached my waist it went out into very elegant ruffles. My hair was braided on the top, the rest hanging loose. Then in the back of my hair, Katara pulled the leftover hair from the braids into a bun. _

"_What do you think?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips._

"_A very beautiful dress, for a very beautiful girl" Katara said_

"_I've never felt pretty before in my life..and now do" I said _

"_I'll take that as, you like it" Katara asked_

"_More like love it" I said_

_Katara walked over to me, examining me again._

"_But your neck is bear" Katara said_

"_I don't care" I said shaking my head_

"_I have the perfect thing for you to wear" Katara said_

"_Katara, I cant steal your jewelry" I said with a laugh_

"_It's not stealing if I give you permission" She said, taking my hand and bringing me over to her jewelry box. She opened it up revealing the most beautiful necklaces and bracelets I've ever seen. She took out a gorgeous pearl necklace, holding it up to me._

"_I cant take this" I said shaking my head violently_

"_Please?" Katara said_

"_No seriously, I cant. What if I lose it? Or worse, break it?" I asked_

"_Easy, we'd send you down into the dungeon where the flying bison will eat you alive" Katara said_

_My eyes grew wide_

"_Kidding. Gosh, you cannot take a joke" Katara said_

_My shocked face turned into a smile. Katara came up behind me, fastening the necklace on my neck._

"_You look amazing" Katara said _

"_Thank you Katara. You're the best" I said, hugging her_

"_Now, I've got to go get ready" Katara said_

"_Oh my spirits, I'm so sorry. I was distracting you from getting ready" I said_

"_My hair's already done, all I have to do is put on my dress and shoes. I'll be 10-15 minutes tops" Katara said _

_Katara, waved then went into her room. I take it that was my cue to go. I went to the door, opening it with my hand, but to my horror, somebody was on the other side of the door…and it was the last person I wanted to see. It was…_

"Tenzin!" Korra screamed out

"Exactly" I said with a laugh

"What was that about me?" Tenzin asked, coming in

"Tenzin, you're back" I said, getting up and kissing Tenzin on the cheek.

"I just arrived. So what were you guys talking about. I heard my name" Tenzin asked

"We were talking about how you and Mom got together" Jinora said

"I hate when you tell that story. It makes me sound.."

"Mean?"

"Terrible?"

Tenzin looked at the 2 girls.

"Well..yes" Tenzin said

I laughed

"That's because we haven't gotten up to the best part yet" I said

"What part are you up to?" Tenzin asked

"When you found me in your parents bedroom, wearing.."

"The blue strapless gown, with my mom's pearls" Tenzin finished

"Awww, you remember?" Jinora asked

"Jinora, I remember every single detail of this story" Tenzin said

"That's sweet. So what were you thinking when you walked in and found Pema in YOUR parents room wearing YOUR mom's necklace" Korra asked with a chuckle

Tenzin laughed

"Well, first I was thinking about the fact that she was in my parents room…but then my mind kind of blanked out due to Pema's beauty" Tenzin said

"Aw, continue the story!" Jinora said

Tenzin sat next to me, resting his hand on my knee, and I continued.

_I blinked a few times, trying to fight the blush I knew that was about to come up. I felt Tenzin's eyes bearing into mine once more, giving me the strangest look. Then his eyes began to look me up and down, as if scanning me. _

_Tenzin tried to look everywhere but at Pema, but felt his eyes repeatedly looking back. He was unable to keep his eyes of her. He loved the way the dress accentuated her curves, and the way it was fitted in all the right places. He loved the way her hair was done, and suddenly felt an urge to run his hands through it. Passing that thought through his mind, his eyes flicked to the necklace around her neck. _

"_My mother's necklace" He said, furrowing his eyebrow_

"_Yes..she…gave it to me" I said_

_There was another long silence, where I couldn't help but feel the blush creep it's way onto my cheeks. _

_Tenzin cleared his throat, breaking the silence._

"_What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked, his voice deep and steady_

"_Your mom was helping me" I said _

"_I thought you said you weren't that close" Tenzin said, eyes narrowed_

"_We aren't..she was just helping me" I said_

_I looked from Tenzin, to my dress, then to the door._

"_Well umm…I have to go. Excuse me-" I said, bowing, then leaving out the door as fast as possible._

_I smacked my forehead. That sure was smooth. _

_I went to find Konna and Fauna, because I'd promised them I'd walk with them to the party. I found the 2 in Konna's room, getting ready._

"_Pema, you look amazing!" Fauna said_

"_Thank you, you as well" I said admiring her purple dress_

"_I'm just finishing up on my hair…and then we can go" Konna said_

_Konna placed a red rose in her hair, complimenting her blonde locks. _

"_You look beautiful" I told Konna_

"_Thanks. Now, come on. We don't want to miss the Avatar Aang's grand entrance with firelord Zuko" Konna said excitedly _

"_Everybody is coming to the party. This is so exciting" Fauna said as we started walking _

"_Yes, all of team avatar will be there. Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Katara, and Aang" I said_

"_They're trying to get Toph's daughter, Lin, and Tenzin together" Fauna said_

"_But Fauna, they barely even know each other. I think she should be with Sokka's son, Hakoda. They seem to know each other better, and it seems they spent more time together" I said _

"_Not to mention the fact that Lin is only 22. Her dating Tenzin, who's 36, might be a little weird" Konna said_

"_Well…not totally weird. I mean, they are both adults, right" I said_

"_I suppose you're right" Konna said_

"_Hakoda is still 23,which is only a year apart from Lin, so it only makes sense" Fauna added_

"_I sense a little cousin rivalry…" Konna sang_

_The 3 of us laughed together. I always loved these moments where I could be happy with my friends, rather than hopelessly thinking of reasons why Tenzin shouldn't be with me._

"_So Pema, how did you get your dress done? You don't know how to sew" Konna said _

"_I do now" I said_

"_Who taught you?" Fauna asked_

"_Katara. Avatar Aang offered her help to me" I said_

_The 2 gasped_

"_Really? Oh my gosh! Did you get this necklace from her too?" Konna asked_

_I nodded._

"_That's so nice of Katara" Fauna said_

"_Yes, Katara is a very sweet woman. A perfect match for Avatar Aang" I said_

_As we walked, many other's were on their way as well. Many ships were coming up the dock from Republic City. Very elegantly dressed people came off the ships, looking almost as excited as we were for the celebration. I mean, it is a pretty important event._

_When we got down to where the party was supposed to be held, our eyes twinkled. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. The courtyard was set up in the most beautiful way. Aang had used his earthbending to lift up rocks as tables. The rocks were covered in beautiful table clothes. There were lanterns lit everywhere, ignited with fires that Aang had created using his firebending. In the center of the courtyard there was a large ice sculpture that Katara and Aang had put together. It was a statue of all of team avatar. There was a band playing in the front. The party was located directly beneath Aang's balcony. _

"_Welcome everybody!" Everybody lifted their heads to see Avatar Aang standing on his balcony looking down on us. He was wearing a ceremonial robe, which he only wore during special occasions. He'd shaved his head, making his arrows able to be seen. _

"_Today is a very important day in all of our lives. Today is the day that firelord Ozai was defeated. Today was the day that us as a people gained our independence and freedom from the evil dictator" Aang said_

_Everybody started clapping._

"_Though I am the avatar, even avatar's need help. There is a distinct group of people that I would like to acknowledge, for helping me. Without them we wouldn't be able to be here right now" Aang said _

_From behind him, 5 figures came out. _

"_Firelord Zuko, my fire bending master" Aang said _

_Zuko smiled, then bowed respectfully. Zuko still had the red scar that I've heard countless of stories about. _

"_Toph Bei Fong, my earth bending master" Toph smiled, then waved to the crowd_

"_My brother in law, Sokka" Aang said_

_Sokka waved proudly, his sword in his belt. I've heard many stories of how he came to obtain that sword._

"_The leader of the Kyoshi warriors and my sister in law, Suki" Aang said_

_Suki waved happily_

"_And finally, my wife and waterbending master, Katara" Aang said_

_Katara waved, happy to be reunited with her brother and close friends. _

"_Now, enough with the formalities, this is a celebration after all" Aang said_

_Using his airbending, he lifted team avatar in the air and brought them down to sit at the head table. Aang sat at the front of the head table, along side Katara. Sokka and Suki sat on the right side, and across from them sat Zuko and Mai, and Toph and her husband. Lin Bei Fong also sat at the head table. Beside her sat Hakoda, Sokka's son. Across from them sat Kya and Bumi, who had recently returned to the island. Bumi and Kya were drinking and telling jokes and causing everybody to erupt in laughter. I've always missed their presence on the island, for they always brought joy and happiness. Just beside Bumi sat Tenzin. He was wearing a ceremonial robe like his father was. His arrows were covered up though, through his thick brown hair. Before I knew it, I found myself staring. _

"_Pema"_

_I didn't answer, still in my trance. _

"_Pema!" _

_Again, I didn't answer_

"_Earth to Pema! Snap out of it!" _

_I jumped, looking to find Konna and Fauna snapping their fingers in my face. _

"_W..what? Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked_

"_We were saying that we should go sit over there with the other Air Acolytes" Konna said pointing to a table, not to far away._

"_Yeah, good idea. Don't want to be messing with the wrong crowd" I said_

_The 2 nodded as we made our way toward our seats. _

"_I cant wait for the food. I heard they're going to be serving all of the food from Rebublic City that we don't get here" Fauna said rubbing her hands together excitedly _

"_Really! I hope they have squid, I've never had squid before" Konna said_

_I kept taking glances at the head table. I looked at Aang, then at Katara, then at Toph, and so on…but I always find my eyes slowly drifting back to the place they'd been fixated on before. _

_Suddenly, Aang caught my glance. I quickly looked away, my cheeks turning a shade of scarlet. That was embarrassing…_

_I decided to take another glance up to see if he was still looking. So I did…and he was. _

_I smiled sheepishly, watching him chuckle. Then..he motioned for me to come over. My eyes grew wide, and my heart began to pound. Me? Go over to THEM?_

"_Errr Pema, I think Avatar Aang wants you" Konna said jabbing me in ribs _

"_Right…okay, if I'm not back in 5 minutes, come and get me" I told them _

_The 2 laughed. _

"_You're so melodramatic, Pema. I'm sure he just wants to say hi" Fauna said_

_I nodded._

"_You're probably right" I said, getting up. _

_I started walking passed all the tables, suddenly getting even more nervous. I'm usually good with people, but the Avatar is like royalty to us. I hope he doesn't introduce me to everybody or something. _

"_Pema" Aang said greeting me _

_Tenzin turned his head slightly, and I heard a faint groan escape his mouth. _

"What a jerk!" Korra screamed

Tenzin gave her a look saying "Excuse me?"

"Hehe…sorry Tenzin. But come on! A groan?" Korra asked

"Yeah really Dad, you're so mean" Jinora said

Tenzin gave her the look as well

Jinora smiled sheepishly, "I love you Daddy" She said as innocent as possible.

"Would you two quit being so judgmental. We haven't even gotten up to the best part yet" Tenzin said

"There's a best part of this story? Seems to me it's just one let down after another for sweet Pema here" Korra said

"Korra, do I love Pema?" Tenzin asked  
"I would hope so" Korra and Jinora said almost simultaneously

Tenzin and I laughed at their reactions

"Then just listen" Tenzin said

"Okay, okay, we're shutting up" Korra said putting her hands up defensively

"Okay, so Aang invited me to the table…."

"_Avatar Aang, Master Katara" I said bowing respectfully _

"_Hello Pema, you look radiant in that dress. Whoever designed it must be..pretty good" Katara said _

_I laughed at her joke_

"_Master Katara, eh? Man Katara, you sure are livin it up here" Sokka said_

"_Yes, but Master Sokka remember that Master Katara IS the wife of the avatar. It's only right" I said with a smile_

"_Master Sokka? I like the sound of that" Sokka said happily_

"_Sokka, you are such a child" Suki said with a laugh _

"_You're telling ME that? What about Toph?" Sokka said pointing at Toph _

_Everybody turned their heads to Toph who was eating her noodles with her hands._

"_I'm blind you nimrod, hate me if I don't use a fork" Toph said _

_The whole table erupted in laughter..well except for Sokka of course. _

"_You guys haven't changed a bit, have you" Aang said_

"_Not even an ounce" Zuko said, his voice monotone, but you could still see happiness in his eyes._

_Aang took a glance at me._

"_Everybody, this is Pema. She's a good friend of ours" Aang said_

_Everybody greeted me._

"_Are you a bender?" Toph asked_

_I shook my head no._

"_She's talented at other things though. Like..fighting in hand to hand combat" Aang said, taking a glance at Tenzin_

_I'm not the best, but I'm pretty skilled I guess._

"_Hand to hand combat? I thought this place was all spiritual and stuff" Suki said_

"_We are, but we cant just leave non benders helpless. If they cant train in bending, might as well train them in other aspects" Aang said_

_This struck Suki's interest_

"_What do you think Pema? Are you Kyoshi warior material?" Suki asked_

"_No way" I said shaking my head_

"_I think letting the nonbenders fight is a terrible idea. Obviously no matter how strong you are benders always win" Tenzin said looking me in the eye, glaring_

"Jerk!" Korra coughed into her hand

Jinora burst out laughing, then Korra joined in. Half from her comment, half from Tenzin's expression.

"You try having some girl you just rejected be loved by your family. Then we'll talk" Tenzin said

"Dad, it's just a joke" Jinora said

"Pema, you never told me you knew how to fight" Korra said

"I do…did. I mean, after having 4 kids, you tend to loose that skill" I said

"Were you good back then?" Jinora asked

"Your mother was one of the best" Tenzin said

"Wow, that's so cool" Jinora said, finding a new sense of pride in her mother

"Okay, okay. If you guys could please stop interrupting," I said, shutting them up…..

"_I beg to differ, Master Tenzin. What if say, a new threat comes up? Then what happens to us non benders? You know, one of the key reasons that firelord Ozai was even able to take dictatorship over us was the fact that the few people that weren't benders, weren't able to fight back. We were out numbered" I said, narrowing my eyes at him_

_There was a long silence._

"_Well I completely agree with Pema" Lin Bei Fong said _

_I always liked her…_

"_I think they should definitely let the nonbenders fight, but maybe just the men" Sokka said_

_Suki slapped him _

"_That is so sexist!" Suki said_

"_I agree with you, Uncle" Tenzin said_

"_With all do respect Master Tenzin…are you insane?" I screamed _

"_I agree with Tenzin and Sokka, personally" Bumi said_

"_You're all a bunch of sexist cowards" Mai said_

"_Cowards?" Zuko asked_

"_Mai is right. You're afraid that us girls will appear more superior" Katara said_

"_Impossible" Sokka said_

"_Well excuse us, we don't want to intrude on your manlyhood" Toph said sarcastically _

"_Well..what's left of it" I said_

_Everybody looked at me_

"_Err…with all due respect!" I blurted_

_All of the girls started laughing _

"_Take a seat here Pema, seems you've started a debate, and we're about to prove these sexist pigs wrong" Toph said patting the place next to her_

_I looked over at Konna and Fauna who'd been watching the whole scene. The 2 smiled giving me a thumbs up. I gave them a small thumbs up back to show them everything was alright._

_I took the seat next to Toph, as they started to argue again. _

"_You guys think you're all big and strong, right?" Lin asked_

"_We don't think, we know" Sokka said_

"_Yeah, Sok, you should've stopped after 'we don't think'" Suki said_

_I chuckled. _

"_Fine, wife, bring it" Sokka said_

"_Sokka, I am the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, do you REALLY think you can actually beat me?" Suki asked_

"_Mom, Dad, you're embarrassing yourselves again" Hakoda sang _

"_Hakoda, who do you think is stronger, men or women?" Sokka asked_

"_I'm not answering that, for I am not married, and I am still looking for a girlfriend. No need to mess that one up" Hakoda said, causing everybody to laugh_

"_I have an idea! To test our strength, let's play arm wrestling" Katara suggested_

"_Yeah!" Everybody agreed _

_The whole time Aang remained silent, looking pretty amused_

"_What's your take on this Aang?" Zuko asked_

"_Oh, me? I'm just enjoying the show" Aang said_

_I smiled. _

"_I call first round. Suki, I don't care how much I love you, you are going DOWN" Sokka said_

"_Oh yeah?" Suki asked, as the 2 got into their positions._

"_Yeah" Sokka said_

"_Hey, Sokka" Suki said_

"_Yeah?" He asked_

"_You just lost" Suki said _

_Sokka looked down, and sure enough his arm was flat out down. _

"_W..huh…wo..wait..how? What happened?" Sokka asked, not even feeling it_

"_You've just been beaten by your wife is what happened" Suki said. Then she placed a kiss on his cheek. _

"_Congrats" She sang _

_The whole table erupted in laughter again. _

"_I challenge you, Zuko" Mai said_

_Zuko sighed_

"_This is ridiculous" Zuko said_

"_You're just afraid to loose" Mai said_

_Zuko narrowed his eyes, and before you knew it, the 2 were arm wrestling. Unlike Suki and Sokka's round, the two were pretty much evenly matched, so it was a very close game. _

"_Firelord Ozai!" Mai screamed pointing behind Zuko._

_Zuko gasped, turning around, and Mai slapped his hand down._

"_You loose" Mai said_

"_Cheater" Zuko said_

"_I was just playing to my strengths" Mai said_

"_I like the way you think, Mai" Toph commented _

"_So..you like cheating?" Zuko asked_

"_No, but I sure like winning" Toph said_

"_Okay, okay. Enough. We're here to celebrate. That was a very interesting debate" Aang said, ending it _

"_I didn't get to arm wrestle yet" Katara said _

"_What's the point. You already lost" Sokka said_

_Katara hit Sokka behind his head._

"_You're the worst" She said_

"_Yeah, yeah. It's good to see you to" Sokka said_

_Katara's face turned into a smile. _

"_Come Katara, let's dance" Aang said taking his wife's hand _

_Soon after Aang went with Katara, the other couples went after them. Then, the rest of the party joined them. _

"_Kya, may I have this dance?" Bumi asked his sister is a joking tone _

"_But of course brother dearest" Kya answered _

_The 2 went to the dance floor and started slow dancing, but it was more of a joke._

_That's when it felt kind of awkward, because I was stuck sitting at the table with Lin, who I didn't mind, Hakoda, who I didn't mind…and Tenzin. _

"Ha! Who's the mean one now!" Tenzin shouted

"Tenzin! The children are sleeping!" I said, hushing him

"Besides, what you did was worse" Korra said

"How did you fall in love with him Mom? Daddy's all nice now, but back then…" Jinora said

"Just wait for the ending and you'll see" I said

_I kept fiddling with my thumbs, unsure what to do. If I got up, it'd be rude. If I asked somebody to dance…it would be embarrassing. I was basically having a war with myself in my mind. _

"_Well…I don't really feel like sitting here like a loser anymore. Wanna dance Pema?" Hakoda said getting up _

_I felt Lin and Tenzin's eyes on me_

"_Uhh…okay" I said, slowly lifting myself from my chair and hesitantly taking his hand._

_He led me down to the dance floor, and spun me around. _

"_You're uhh..very straight forward" I said with a laugh _

"_If by that you mean smooth, thank you" Hakoda said, kissing my hand _

_I felt a blush rise at my cheeks. _

"_It's amazing how much you resemble Sokka, personality wise" I said_

_Hakoda smiled, taking it as a compliment. _

_We started to sway to the music, Hakoda occasionally spinning me._

"_So, you're a general, right?" I asked_

_Hakoda nodded_

"_It's only natural. I was named after my grandfather Chief Hakoda of the southern water tribe" Hakoda said_

_I smiled. Hakoda was nice, unlike Tenzin. He knew how to make a girl feel wanted. _

_Hakoda spun me, and then out of nowhere, he dipped me. It startled me, but I just laughed it off._

"_Woah. Hakoda" I said laughing _

_I took a glance at the head table, and I caught Tenzin's eye. We both quickly looked away. _

"_What is it?" Hakoda asked, looking back to where I was looking _

"_Nothing" I said_

_Suddenly, Hakoda laughed._

"_Well, well, well. Would you look at that. Tenzin and Lin are dancing! Who'd a thought those two would ever" Hakoda said _

_I looked to where he was looking and sure enough I saw Tenzin putting one hand on Lin's waist, the other intertwined with her hand. I bit my lip. _

"_Come on Hakoda, let's keep dancing" I said, trying as hard as I could to keep my eyes off of them. To my joy, Hakoda definitely kept me focused on not looking at them. He was very distracting, Hakoda. He was funny, and charming, and very swift with his moves. _

"_You're very beautiful" Hakoda said, making me blush_

"_Katara helped me get ready" I said_

_Hakoda wiped a strand of hair out of my face_

"_She did a pretty good job then" He said_

_Our eyes locked. _

"_Do you remember what I said back there, about still looking for a girlfriend?" Hakoda asked_

_I couldn't help my smile from creeping it's way onto my lips. I knew what he was getting at, but I just wanted to hear him say it _

_Hakoda leaned in, our lips almost touching. _

"_I think I found her" Hakoda whispered._

_Hakoda started leaning in, and I felt my eyes beginning to close. This was it, this was the moment that I was finally going to be happy. Only a few more inches until our lips touched…_

"_Come with me!" _

_I felt my left arm being yanked back. _

"_Tenzin!" I screamed_

_I looked back at Hakoda who was standing there, giving me a look that said, "What's going on?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders, saying, "I don't know!" _

_Tenzin kept yanking me along, not even looking at me. He just had this angry look in his eyes. _

"_Tenzin! What are you doing?" I asked trying to break free_

_Tenzin just kept pulling me along. He opened the doors to get inside the air temple. He pulled me into the nearest hallway, which was Aang's family's hallway. I recognized it from when Aang had taken me to his room._

_Tenzin stopped pulling me, pushing me up against the wall that had the smaller white doors. These doors belonged to Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin. Tenzin stood before me, as if to say, "There's no where to run"_

"_What the hell was that?" He screamed_

_My eyes grew wide_

"_What the hell was that? What the hell is this?" I screamed back _

_Tenzin looked like he was about to blow  
"I was just doing what you told me to do! I was dancing with a young man!" I screamed_

"_I didn't mean my cousin!" Tenzin screamed _

"_Well excuse me for not reading your Tenzin talk. Because, to tell you the truth, I'm actually kind of confused. One second you reject me, the next second you're jealous?" I screamed_

"_Jealous? Please Pema, don't flatter yourself. You're just a…"_

"_Don't you even dare finish your sentence with girl" I seethed_

_My eyes were glaring into his. _

"_Listen here Tenzin. You may be the son of the Avatar, but you obviously aren't that smart if you think you can just walk around here owning everybody. I, am a woman. Say it with me Tenzin, W-O-M-A-N" I said_

"_Don't talk to me like I'm the idiot" Tenzin said_

"_But you are! And you know what else you are? You're a jerk, you're a big head, and possibly the most conceited person I have ever met in my entire life" I said, and with every single word I poked him in the chest, making him move backward. I kept going until his back hit the wall across from our original position. _

"_Yeah? Well you're a deluded little brat. You're the most INFIRIATING person I have ever met!" Tenzin said_

_Suddenly, Tenzon grabbed my arms, and turned us around so now he had me pinned up against the wall. Tenzin leaned in, looking me in the eyes._

"_But for some reason..I find myself continuously being.. attracted to you" Tenzin whispered _

_My eyes grew wide, but then they slammed shut when I felt Tenzin's lips connect with mine. It started off slow, but then they turned kind of hungry, as if he wanted-no, needed more..and I felt the same way. Tenzin started kissing my jaw line, slowly, savoring each touch. His lips began to move down to my neck, making me moan slightly. _

"_Tenzin, somebody might see us" I said_

_Tenzin broke, and took my hand. Then, looking back and forth, opened the door that stood closest too us. He pulled me in, closing the door behind us. Immediately, before I could say anything, he continued to kiss me, going back to my neck. I turned his chin up, our lips finding each other again. Both of us were smiling through the kisses. We separated, our foreheads going together. _

"_You do like me, you liar" I said_

_Tenzin shrugged_

"_I don't care" He said_

_Our lips met once again. I felt Tenzin's tongue lightly brush my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, feeling our tongues occasionally brush against each other. Tenzin lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Tenzin fell back on the bed, turning over so he was on the top. And then…_

"We all lived happily ever after, the end!" Tenzin screamed cutting me off

Korra and Jinora gave us both the look.

"Mmmhmmm. So you, just happened to fall back on the bed, and then you just lived happily ever after?" Korra asked narrowing her eyes

"Go to bed" Tenzin said

Korra and Jinora were both laughing

"That's a great lesson you guys just taught us" Jinora said

"Yeah, do it on the first date, that's real great you guys" Korra said giving us a thumbs up

Tenzin and I looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Kidding" Korra said

"What time is it?" Jinora asked with a yawn

I checked my watch

"Woah, It's 2am" I said

"No way" Jinora said

"Maybe if you guys hadn't interrupted me a hundred and one times, it wouldn't be so late" I said

The 2 girls turned; ready to leave for their bedrooms.

"Wait. Don't you girls have something to say to Tenzin?" I asked

"We were wrong Tenzin. What you did was…very sweet" Korra said

"You guys should have your story published" Jinora said

Tenzin and I smiled, Tenzin wrapping his arm around me.

"Good night girls" Tenzin said

"Wait! I just have one more question" Jinora said

"What is it?" I asked

"What happened to Lin and Hakoda? After you 2 abandoned them?" Jinora asked

Tenzin and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, after they realized we weren't coming back, they started dancing and well…they got married 2 years later" I said

"What a happy ending" Jinora said

"I guess you can call it that" I said

"Now, good night" Tenzin said

"Good night" They replied.

Jinora kissed us both on the cheek then the 2 girls went to get ready for bed.

"Go get ready for bed, I'll make you some tea" I said to Tenzin

Tenzin kissed me on the cheek, then left for our room.

I went to the kitchen, going to get some hot water. I yawned, filling up the small pot.

"Pema?"

I turned around and saw Korra.

"Korra, I thought you were going to bed" I said

"I was, but I just wanted to let you know that your story really helped me"

"Did it really? Have you decided what you're going to do?" I asked

Korra nodded

"I'm going to wait for Mako to realize what he's missing" Korra said

I laughed, then I went to her and hugged her.

"I really do think of you as one of my own" I said, kissing her head

"Goodnight Pema" Korra said

"Goodnight"

I took the tea I'd made, and I brought it to my bedroom. I set it by Tenzin's night side table, then I crawled into bed. Tenzin came out of the bathroom, happy to see me.

Tenzin got in bed, and wrapped his arm around me.

"You do remember what happened afterward, right?"

I smiled

"How could I forget? Bumi walked in on us" I said

"How was I supposed to know we just happened to walk into Bumi's room" Tenzin asked  
"And then he went and got Aang and Katara…" I said

Tenzin just laughed

"I was half naked! Most embarrassing moment of my life" I said

"I thought confessing your feelings to me was the most embarrassing moment in your life" Tenzin said

"Eh, I got over that" I said

Tenzin smiled

"Goodnight Pema" He said

"Goodnight" I said

Tenzin kissed my forehead, then shut the light off.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too"

**So, what do you think? Awkward ending, right? Well, anyways, drop a comment if you can, thanks:) **


End file.
